harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Grant (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' *"Ah, ___. What'd I do? Now I gotta get down to work." *"Ah, ____. You mean me? I'm on my way home from work." *"Sigh... Whoosh..." *"Hello, ___... How're you doing?" *"____. Hello...." *"____.... Good evening." *"___. Come on in." *(female version, first greeting) Oh, ____. You have ranch work to do? Work hard. 'Chat' Male Version *"I'm an accountant at my company. It's very satisfying work." *"One just can't be a suit if he's afraid of his boss. Isn't that right? You think?" *"Excuse me.. I'm just no good right now..." *"My daughter is avoiding me... So lonely.." *"My wife ran away long ago... I still wait for the door to open and for her to come in..." *"The day will come when my daughter gets married. Right now when I think about it, I get kind of sad. Groan.." *"There, there. Eat up, eat up. Get rid of all that stress!" *'When shown a Blue Feather:' "Is that a Blue Feather? I also used one of those... With Kate's mother.." *'When shown your dog:' "Yow! Don't come near me, please!" *'When shown your cat:' "Oh, he's so cute, isn't he? I want one to raise, but I'm too busy to play with him." At home: *"Whoa... When I'm at home like this, I can finally relax..." *"I spend so much time at the office, but you make your job seem really fun, ____." *"I made dinner for Kate, but I ruined it. That's a toughie." Female Version *"I'm an accountant in an office. The job's really challenging." *"Oh, ____. Me? I'm on my way home from work." *"Phew, it's tiring come all the way here from the town. But it's a good workout." *"Kate made some food, but she didn't do a good job. It's a very tough situation." *"....My boss doesn't scare me. He is nothing without me!! ....Hey don't you agree...?" *"...I'm sorry... I'm pathetic..." *"Today is my day off from work. Hehehe. Well, it's not like I have anything to do..." *'Going to the bar:' "Let's see, it's time to eat and drink and get rid of my stress!" *'Leaving the bar:' "...Hiccup...Phew... Let's drink... Kate, I'm coming home." *"My wife left me in the past... I've been waiting for her to open that door again..." *"My daughter is avoiding me... I'm so lonely..." *"Daughters grow up fast. You are becoming independant. Though being too independant is not good." *'When shown your cat: '"Oh, it's so cute. I want one, too. I'm too busy tough." *'When shown your dog:' "Ahhhh!! Don't come over here!!" *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "A Blue Feather... I used one, too. Kate's mother..." At home: *"Whew... Being at home like this makes me relax." *"Since I work at the office every day, I envy your job, ___." 'Gifts' Male Version *'Loved:' "Can I keep it? I love it! Thank you." *'Liked:' "What? Can I keep it? Really? Thank you so much." *'Disliked:' "I mean, I'm grateful but... I'm at a loss for words... Oh, never mind." *'Hated:' "Did I do something wrong by any chance? If so, I really apologize..." *'Birthday Gift: '"Today is my birthday. I gratefully accept." *'When given perfume: '"Thank you. I use a little when I go to the office." Female Version *'Loved:' "I can have this? This is my favorite! Thank you so much." *'Liked: '"Oh, this is for me? Really?!! Oh, thank you very much." *'Neutral:' "Thank you very much." *'Disliked:' "Thanks, but... I don't really like this... No, it's nothing." *'Hated:' "Did I do something wrong? I'm very sorry..." *'When given jewlery:' "Thank you very much. I'll give it to Kate." *'When given accessories:' "Thank you very much. Kate'll be happy, too." *'When given perfume:' "Thank you very much. I'll wear it when I go to the office." 'Festivals' Chicken Festival: ''' *(male version):' "Some chickens have style and others just do not." *'(male version):' "Seeing this was fun, but when a chicken comes close it makes me uneasy. I'm not so crazy about them..." *'You enter a chicken (female version):' "You're going to join too, ___? I can't wait!" *'You enter a chicken and lose (female version):' "____, that's too bad. Don't be sad, though." *'You enter and win (female version):' "Wow, that was amazing. Congratulations!" '''Harvest Festival:' *(male version): "Today, my whole family came to eat at this festival. The food looks delicious." *(female version): "Today, I came to eat with my daughter. Everything looks so good!" *(male version): "Mmm, that's really good. This soup is excellent! I wonder if Ruby's spice made this so good..." *(female version): "Ahh, that was delicious! The soup was amazing. Perhaps it was because of Ruby's spices?" 'New Years Eve: ' *(male version): "Year End Noodles for the businessman are essential! They're cheap and taste good, and you can eat them quickly. In the city, there are fast food restaurants." *(female version): "Soba noodles are a must item for all office workers. They're cheap, taste good, and you can eat 'em fast. They even have some standing soba noodle bars in town." Category:DS Quotes